Tears in the Rain
by blackwind14
Summary: Spike is alive and survives his injuries. will things go back to normal or will something happen to change his life forever? dream life type fic wwith author in the story. CBOLSDBZthird watch x-over
1. awakening

Unfortunately, I don't own Spike or anyone else in this. There, I did the disclamer crap. Now please review this for me. My first fic ENJOY!!!!!

Spike opened his eyes slowly. Rain was starting to drip through the hole in the roof and trickled down his face, mingling with the tears. He heard a voice calling his name from across the room before everything went black.

"Jet, you ass! He's gotta be around here somewhere, the Swordfish is right there!" Faye just about screamed the words.

"How can we know for sure?" the older man replied.

Instead of answering, Faye landed the Redtail and ran into the ruined building yelling: "Spike! Spike, where are you?"

Faye ran up the flights of stairs, searching each floor carefully until she reached the debris of the top floor.

"Oh my god", she whispered. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure Jet could hear her from outside. Spike lay unconscious in front of her, in a pool of crimson. She turned him over carefully and glanced at his wounds. His stomach was sliced open almost completely, numerous gunshots dotted his body and the strangest thing was the tears on his face.

"Jet, get your ass up here, I found him."

The second he heard Faye's words, Jet landed the Hammerhead and raced in the building as fast as his leg would permit him to.

"Faye, where are you?" he yelled into the communicator as he ran.

"Up here, the very top floor. Jet, please hurry, he's really bad."

Spike cracked his eyes open. Faye was cradling his head in her lap and every so often, a tear would drip from her bright green eyes and land on his face.

"You're late." Spike grated out. The pain made it hard to talk.

Faye whipped her head around and stared at him. The expression on her face quickly changed from worry to relief.

"You're all right?" she asked.

"Well let's see, I've been shot about 6 times, I've got a big cut on me from where someone tried to perform unauthorized surgery on me but otherwise, yeah I guess I'm okay." Spike tried to grin but he couldn't.

A slight smile touched Faye's lips. _Yeah he's okay, _she thought miserably. Just then, Jet burst through the door and ran over.

"How're you feeling bud?"

Spike managed to grin properly before passing out again.

"I can't go with you"

"Yes you can. We can leave this place."

"And go where? And do what?"

"Live. It'll be like watching a dream"

-gunshot-

The picture of Julia lying in front of him flashed in front of him. _I swore to myself that I wouldn't die unless I could kiss her one last time. To feel her against me after years of being apart. All of that is over now. She's dead... _

"Is all this for the woman?"

"The woman's dead. There's nothing I can do for her now."


	2. disappearences

Still don't own Bebop dammit) R and R por favor

All Spike could see was a white ceiling above him. _Oh good, I'm finally dead, _he thought. Then, he heard voices.

"Where would we find her?" Faye asked.

"I'm really not sure, I do remember that they always hung out at a local bar or, hmmm this is hard." Doc really did sound confused. That in itself was an oddity.

"Come on, think of something!" Faye was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay, try Annie's bookstore on 42nd street. If she's not inside, try the rooftops. I remember that they loved being up there and knew the rooftops better than anyone in the city."

Faye, instead of answering, ran out of the office and out to the Redtail.

Spike sighed. _At least she'll get a decent burial. _He thought miserably.

Faye scanned the rooftops carefully. She had gone into Annie's bookstore, but Julia hadn't been there. Faye did find Annie, but she was dead.

"Dammit, where the hell is she." Faye muttered. "Dead women can't just disappear. Which means..."

Julia carefully bandaged her wound. The bullet was hard enough to get out, she didn't need an infection as well. _Spike's probably dead because of me, _she thought. _I guess I should've taken his advice and started wearing armor. It would've saved his life..._

Jet kicked back on the Bebop with a cup of coffee. He'd finished the repairs and now all he needed to do was wait for Spike to be discharged. They were still broke either way, but Jet picked up some real meat anyway, for Spike. He'd even found some good, cheap wine and gotten that, too. The aroma of cooking, well-seasoned meat was filling the air, and Jet couldn't help but laugh. A week ago, he never would've done something so nice for Spike, but almost losing your partner and best friend was no small thing. Jet finished his coffee and went to prune his bonsais.

Faye sat at a bar, further into the city. She had gone past the graveyard, the Red Dragon Clan headquarters where she had found Spike, and back over the whole 42nd street district.

"What can I get for ya miss?" the bartender had finally come over.

"The strongest thing you've got. I really need it." Faye's reply was almost automatic. The bartender turned and started to mix her drink. Faye went back into her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she was in love with Spike until he left to avenge Julia's death. She had begged him not to go in her on way, but apparently he hadn't seen that. He went anyway. _God, how did I ever fall in love with someone like that?_ She wondered as the bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"15 woolongs miss."

Sighing, Faye took out her cash card and handed it to the bartender.

Spike flexed his arm and winced. He wasn't expecting to feel pain, considering he usually didn't.

"I told you it'd be sore." Doc said.

"Lower your voice, my head is killing me" Spike said the only reply he could think of.

"I know, a bullet glanced your head. It only broke the skin and jarred your brain."

Spike grinned. He had been expecting some sort of cynical comment, but none came.

Doc spoke again. "I think you'll be able to go home today. Just take it easy. Even though I sealed your skin back together, it needs to heal."

"Sure thing, Doc. "

An hour or so later, Spike stood outside the building where he had nearly met his end. The Swordfish was still parked outside and minus the non-existent roof, the shattered glass on the ground and the bodies inside, everything still looked the exact same as it had a week ago. Spike lit up a cigarette and sat on the steps, thinking about the past.

"I love you Spike"

"I'll be waiting by the graves, not in them."

"I was ordered to kill you. If I had come that day, I would've been free a long time ago"

"But you chose to be hunted instead, why?"

"why did you love me?"


	3. new faces

"Get up, you'll miss your bus", yelled my mom. I'd just had the best dream in all my life and I had to miss the end. I crawled tiredly out of bed and got dressed putting on my black tank top and leggings to match then I ran to the kitchen and ate breakfast quickly. "Samantha, I hate it when you wear black", my mom complained tiredly. "Well it's the only thing I could find within 5 minuets." I said. I looked over hopefully at dad. He was too busy drinking coffee to care.

When I finally got out of the house the bus had already left. "Oh great, now I have to walk a mile to school and...wait a minute I can fly to school hehe. Gohan taught me almost a year ago now and I've forgotten. Well here goes." I took off and flew to my school. &(#)&)!(#&

I sat down in my usual spot and sighed. The teacher walked up to the front of the room and said: "well class we have another student joining us today. Stephanie, please come up here" Meanwhile, I was chatting very randomly with Jim, talking about the great party we all had last night. After I heard the name I looked up startled and gasped. Jim shot a sideways glance at me and groaned. The Stephanie that was standing at the front of the room was the same one I had known in Colorado. "Wow", I said in surprise. "Never thought I'd see her again." "You know that girl?" Jim asked. "Yes, I've known her for about 3 years." "Cool I guess- did you know that Gene found another store of dragonite?" "He did?" We were so busy chatting that I never noticed that Stephanie was sitting down right next to me-at least until she said: "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" I glanced over at her and sighed. "Here I was hoping you would recognize me but you didn't, interesting" It was only then that she noticed who I was. "Samantha?! Well this is a surprise, I thought you moved to Bellingham." "I did, but it didn't work out the house was a wreck." Suddenly, Jim elbowed me in the side. "Pay attention" he whispered. "If you don't you'll have homework again" Everyone knew that if you did your work perfectly in school and paid attention, you wouldn't get homework. Jim and I were the only ones who almost never got homework. I glared at him but I did as I was told.

!#$&()()((()()()()()))))!##$$&&(())&

Later in gym class, everyone who wanted to take martial arts lined up in front. Me and Jim were already accomplished black-belts (authors note: I had also studied martial arts under the famous Master Roshie and later I learned some tricks from Spike, but who's supposed to know that?). Stephanie volunteered after learning I was a black belt, I was very amazed. We had our normal workout and then it was off to art class (that's where Jim and I parted company daily and didn't see each other until we got on the bus). Today we were going to draw whatever we wanted to. I drew several of my favorite anime characters and the logos for the show. As usual my artwork was pinned up front but today, someone else's work was up next to it. The work was very good and I thought it might have been Mike or Chris, who were very good artists when it came to drawing anime anything (they both drew excellent pictures of the outlaw star XGP-15A2 which I have plastered to my ceiling). I was shocked when I found it had been Stephanie's work.(that bitch traced it anyway)!##$$&&(()))()()()()()()()()((()()()()))

When the bell rung signaling the end of classes for the day, I was first on the bus as usual, but I couldn't find Jim anywhere. Then I glanced over at the seat he usually took and found it was already occupied. Since the seat next to me was almost never taken, I moved over and waited for Jim to get on the bus. I wasn't disappointed and almost as soon as I had moved over, Jim got on the bus. He was at first surprised that his usual seat was taken, but then he eventually settled down. We were talking about the party again when I was suddenly aware that somebody was eavesdropping. "Well you haven't wasted any time making friends here" I glared as she said it. "And you haven't wasted time making enemies I see" Jim interrupted before we started fighting. "Both of you stop for a minute. Samantha, you're beginning to look like Aisha when she's pissed (I quickly stopped growling and looked composed) and as for your friend well, lets say she'd scare small children" at this I laughed openly. Jim had a great sense of humor when he wanted to. Just then Lake Stevens came into view (that's where Jim and me got off the bus). To my utter astonishment, Stephanie got off with us. I groaned openly and said, "Well we can't talk about what Gene did anymore, its not suitable for small children to hear." That's when Stephanie called me a name that rhymes with 'itch' and left. I was aware that a smaller trail ran next to this one but I didn't say anything to Jim. "So how bad was the damage?" I asked. "Well, let's just say half the courtyard and half that guy's arm are still missing", Jim grinned as he said it. "And Deanna was kinda pissed off at him for ruining her new cherry trees, but I really don't think he cared." "God, talk about overkill. Can't he ever be subtle? Or at least nice? Why couldn't Gene have just knocked that guy out?" Jim laughed. "Well, that's not his style. He has two reputations. One as a womanizer and another as the outlaw who always overdoes things and never plans ahead." We both laughed and continued walking.()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After I got home, I got online and chatted with some of my friends, mainly Shannon and Sam. After that, I went over to see Lennon and Rose at the mansion. "Yo Samantha!" Lennon called. "What's up, homie?" I glanced over and sighed. "The sky and that's about it" I said in answer to her question. She grinned and walked over. "Are we slightly bored? Too bad, I wanted a ride in the Moonstar." "Lennon, I cant take you all over the galaxy whenever you want me to." Our conversation ended abruptly as Jim walked up. "Hi Samantha, what's up?" "The sky, what else?" "Well, there's another party tonight, wanna come?" "I dunno, today is Friday, so I don't have school tomorrow, and... well ok. You know what I don't understand is why all he does is party. I mean he has his own style and all but what about this (I pulled out a new issue of the **Daily Inquirer** )" Jim read the article I showed him. "But Samantha, that guy is a bounty hunter. Gene is an outlaw. And a stupid one at that. Just this morning, he got up very late, had a horrible hangover and he wouldn't drink this thing I made to help." "Well, what did you give him, acetone, dynamite, paint thinner and nitro-glycerin?" Jim grinned evilly. "No, but I was tempted. I have a favor to ask you." "Oh, so you want me to poison him, try again. Even though he's so immature, I still think he's hot." Lennon put her two cents in just then. "Well, I tried to get him into bed with me again and I failed miserably. But I agree, he's SO hot." Lennon grinned and cheered. "YES this is gonna be great...whooohooo Party party PARTY!!!!!!"()()()()()

Later as I was getting ready, mom came in my room and asked what I was doing. "Mom, I told you I was going to a party", I answered. "It lasts until 1 am and then ill be home, plus everybody I know is gonna be there-I'll be safe." "I don't care, there isn't anybody who'll protect you with a gun" "Wanna bet? Gene will." Then I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys (I'll have you know that I'm only twelve, but I have a car and driver's license). I went outside, got in my car, and put a CD in. I switched to track 4 and smiled as I thought of an episode of Outlaw Star.()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first thing I noticed was that Ehefrau (the car that Jim owns/shares with Gene) was in the driveway. Gene leaned over and said, "Lennon called me and told me that they're not holding the party at the mansion, they're holding it at a dance hall, she only told me where it is. Follow me." "Dammit, why the hell does she wait till now?" "Hey", Jim said. "Be nice-we have two ladies in the car here" I saw Melfina and Hilda both smiling at me. "Hey Jim, you wanna ride with me instead?" "Sure, you said you wanted to talk with me, just wait until you find out who we have to pick up-you aren't gonna be happy". "NOT Stephanie!" "The very same, Deanna invited her only because she's new." After this, I started up the engine and followed Gene out to a little town 29 miles from Seattle, then I turned around went back to Lake Stevens to pick up our 'guest'. As I started to go back, Jim offered to go with me. "Ok, but you are riding up front and that's final. I don't care what steffy-poo-bitch says to you, just ignore her."

"Ok, here it is, 2935 Morning Star Lane. I wish I didn't have to pick that pig up, I really don't like her anymore." Jim glanced at me as I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I walked up and rang the doorbell. Stephanie's mother answered the door, "Yes?" She asked. "Can I help you?" "Yes, I was sent to pick Stephanie up for the party held by Mrs. Deanna Kirkson." "Ok, I'll go get her." She disappeared and returned a minute later with Stephanie. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise. "I was told I was to be picked up by an adult, and taken to the party." "Well, the one who was supposed to pick you up is sorta busy." Suddenly, I heard a yell; "Samantha, can you drive me to the party?" It was Lennon. "Nope sorry, no room" "Aww dammit, now I have to walk." We got in my car and I was just starting the engine when Stephanie said, "Hey wait a minute, who's gonna drive?" "I am, stupid." "No way, you don't have a drivers license!" at this I reached into my wallet and threw my drivers and pilots licenses back at her. She read them aloud as follows: "'The Federal Space Forces state that Samantha DePaoli, age 12, is a registered Pilot of her ship the Moonstar model XGP-15A2 registration number Z23X53W67 and is hereby allowed to dock at all legitimate space ports' well this is good 'The Federal Administration of all Weapons and Firearms certifies that Samantha DePaoli, age 12, is a licensed carrier of the following firearms: one double barrel shotgun/rifle, one caster gun plus shells, one Law's rocket, one 12gauge rifle and 1 each of the following: (Star 45mm quick-fire automatic, Jericho 941 auto, rare model display gun, Japanese medium length barrel 30mm handgun.) 45 mm handgun, 9mm handgun and a 6 mm laser shooter. On board the Moonstar, 5 machine guns, 2 grappler arms with interchangeable weapons and different missile launchers located all over the ship.' Well, well, well. 'The Federal Department of Motor and Hover Vehicles hereby certifies that Samantha DePaoli, age 12, is a licensed driver of all motor and hover vehicles. This statement allows her into all spaceports, docks and through all gates.' Um ok, this is interesting." Stephanie was now openly staring at the sheaf of papers that she just read. "I can't believe this," she said in amazement. "You never told me anything about it." I glared over at her and said: "Well I thought I couldn't trust you-how am I actually supposed to trust you?" "Can we just go now?" Jim was getting impatient. I started the engine and the car rose up in the air and shot forward quickly.

As we drove up, I turned down my stereo and listened for music coming from the dance hall. "Oh yeah! Serena Paris!" I cried excitedly. Melfina came over to me, "Aren't you guys coming? Oh by the way, you need to show a driver's license to get in; the number of guests you can have is 5 so Hilda and me got in. "Hey, Mel, wait a sec..." I said. "How's the party going? Have any pirates tried to break in yet?" "Um, I'm not sure" "Uh oh, here they come". As I said this, fifteen mecha popped out of the ground and started to charge at us. "Oh shit, what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Stephanie said with a worried look on her face. "Gene, you better come out here...", I said quickly. "Dammit, I have no choice-I've gotta transform.". Jim turned around just as I pressed a button on my watch. "Samantha, you're crazy, we've got a stranger here." "Never mind that—look out!" I pulled my double barrel out and shot just as another person did the same; 5 mecha exploded and burned up. "Gene...how'd you get out here so fast?" "I flew, no I ran when I heard you yell." "That's all well and good, but here comes more!" As I said this, the remaining mecha charged forward. "Get outta here, I don't want you to get hurt." Gene said. "This is dangerous business." "I don't care, I'm gonna stay and help" "No you're not" After he said that, I felt something hit my arm and heard him yell for Lennon. "Take her inside and don't let her out of your sight" "What did you do to her?" "It's a sleeping drug, after I helped her become a pilot I knew she would want to help me defeat these things so I went out and bought some of this. Now GO!" As Lennon picked me up, I heard a scream and a yell then I blacked out.


End file.
